


Cat's Cradle (Comic Version)

by glymr, yakichou



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Hurt Animal, M/M, Sick Animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakichou/pseuds/yakichou
Summary: When Connor finds a kitten in the aftermath of a fire, he becomes determined to save her.





	Cat's Cradle (Comic Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This fan comic is a collaboration between the marvelous yakichou and myself. She did all the art, taking my fluffy story and turning it into something truly special! You can read the original text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288861/chapters/40661705), but the comic is better. You can also find yakichou on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yakichou1/status/1080501738057154561).

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/853.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/1776.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/2332.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/2906.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/3215.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/3536.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/3743.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/3949.jpg)

[ ](https://glymr.dreamwidth.org/file/4346.jpg)


End file.
